


More Than Just A Bunny

by aireneria0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, vampire!Yifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: Having a mere crush develop into something serious is one thing. And it's another thing if your crush happens to be both your day job boss and a vampire.





	More Than Just A Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna give a shoutout to the lovely mods for their efforts in carrying this fest through and for all the support they've given to all the participants. And for this work, this turned out cuter than I've expected (thought it'd be rated R but I'm glad it didn't ^^). Enjoy!

_How bad could it possibly get if you let yourself fall for someone who doesn’t see you as more than just a prey?_

 

Waking up to a view filled of florid sunset-hued leaves swaying from every tree branch, Kim Junmyeon caught glimpses of the dull skies as the chilly breeze seeps itself into the gaps between the glass and the window frame. He shifts his body and burrows himself deeper into the comfy sheets as he lets the clock’s hands dawdle by. It seemed so far since his memory of the previous foliage season and it makes Junmyeon think on how things had been around the same time last year, before his life changed from a normal citizen to becoming a feeder of a notably gorgeous vampire who caught his very heart, Wu Yifan.

 

To think all of these bizarre happenings occurred only a couple of months before, Junmyeon’s head starts brewing a headache so best he shrugged it all off instead. Junmyeon feels lethargic all over but a sharp pang just an inch above his left clavicle was what made him wince audibly.

 

“Damn it. That guy doesn’t even hold back.” Grumbled the fair man splayed under the fluffy duvet as he placed two fingers above the pierced wounds on his skin. Recalling last night’s events from being called to meet, getting fetched by a driver to a suburban villa, and feeding his blood to the man he works for, Junmyeon has had a long day yesterday.

 

“You should have gotten used to it by now. It heals fast anyway.” said the stern but cool voice from the door that made Junmyeon jump a bit at the suddenness. It belonged to a tall barefooted man who stepped inside the room wearing a white dress shirt that had the two top buttons undone and a pair of loose black trousers–Wu Yifan.

 

Junmyeon shifted himself properly upright to face the other. “What do you need?”

 

“Get dressed. We’re going somewhere.”

 

Junmyeon scowled. “Didn’t we agree that after the nights you feed, you’d let me be by myself come next morning?”

 

“Just so you know, morning had long passed and it is almost sundown. Now hurry up. We’ll be late for the appointment I had set.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Yifan dismissed before abruptly leaving Junmyeon on his own to prepare.

 

*

 

While Junmyeon doesn't consider his job as a mortal feeding a vampire his blood as morbid as it sounds, he prefers to tacitly include it as an additional responsibility to his current job description as an employee in a company that his bloodsucker of an employer owns. So then it brought him to a spiralling confusion when Yifan abruptly took him into an exquisite tailor shop that screams elite everywhere he set his eyes on.

 

“What’s this for?” Junmyeon raised a brow at his reflection in the wall of a mirror as his body measures were being taken by lady attendants.

 

He received no answer until he was free from the attendants taking his measurements. Yifan handed him a textured envelope. Junmyeon took the piece and opened it on his own.

 

“What is this?” Junmyeon turned to the man sitting beside him in a long brown coat that looked exceptionally good in Yifan, making his heart skip a beat in denial of the flattering thought.

 

Yifan gazed incredulously sideways to the shorter male, his deep amber eyes with crimson specks shine with the bright lights of the shop. “Are you blind or what?”

 

“I know it’s an invitation.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “I’m asking what I am supposed to do with this.”

 

“You’re coming with me. It’s an important event and a painstakingly long one.”

 

“Okay. But this?” Junmyeon gestured at their extravagant background of a store filled with custom suits lined up in varying colours and fabrics. “I have a ton of suits in my place. I don’t need a new one.”

 

Yifan didn’t tear his silent gaze away but Junmyeon noticed how the former pursed lips. “You’re going to stand next to me then so however you turn up dressed in that place is up to me to decide whether you like it or not.”

 

Although he had wanted to bite another retort back, Junmyeon could only subtly click his tongue in impatience. It was Saturday night and he wanted to spend his weekend holed up in his unit watching, playing, or reading whatever would interest him.

 

But thinking about his current situation, Junmyeon noted this as the first time he was taken out to something by this boss of his who, for the first month since he was tasked to feed his blood to, wouldn’t meet with him other than their scheduled meetings for his ‘nightly’ work, a distinction Junmyeon came up with to clearly define it from his regular office job in the day.  

 

Well even though Junmyeon thinks it is odd that despite Yifan having many people at his disposal to do the errand for him of getting Junmyeon a new suit, taking note of his extensive network at that, the fact that his boss told him to accompany him to a certain event was baffling him. What role could he possibly pose as Yifan’s companion when he mounts to nothing more than a walking blood bank?

 

“And after this?” Junmyeon starts after Yifan dismissed his conversation with the lady attendants to leave them waiting for the driver.

 

“We’re done for the night.”

 

“Okay, I’m leaving then. I’ll be heading to my own place so give me a call if you need me. I need to rest.”

 

“No, wait here. We’ll drive by for a quick dinner since you haven’t eaten yet then I’ll have you dropped off at your place instead.”

 

Junmyeon sighed calmly, feeling his exhaustion overthrow his delight from Yifan’s thoughtful offer. “More than food, I want to rest in my place right now, alright? So I’m gonna go.”

 

“Junmyeon.” Yifan curtly objected but soon gave in resignation. “Nothing. Just take care on your way.”

 

And Junmyeon hopped inside a cab, settling himself comfortably at the backseat after instructing the driver of his address all while trying to snag Yifan’s parting words out of his mind. Junmyeon kept convincing himself that Yifan only says them out of necessity to look after him since he’s the one providing Yifan his own blood. When he got home, his stomach was roaring mad at him and that he felt a bit regretful for being stubborn earlier when the doorbell suddenly rang.

 

It was food delivery. It didn’t take him long to figure out whom it was that sent for it. Yifan was only helping him maintain his health that basically sustains them both. Of all the times Yifan asked him to come over to feed him, as what they have agreed on, Junmyeon underestimated the toll it took on his body before. Now that he learned his lesson, he decided to start practicing more health habits. Or do complementary stuff like sleep in on his days off or eat loads when he unintentionally skips meals due to day work even though he knows it wasn’t the best way to achieve optimum health but hey, he’s doing fine.

 

After he finished eating and stuffing the leftovers in the fridge, Junmyeon refreshes into his nightwear and heads to bed. He had set his phone on the bedside table when it vibrated all of a sudden.

 

**_[Make sure you get enough sleep regularly. A bunny with bland-tasting blood is as good as a useless bunny.]_ **

 

Junmyeon tried not to let himself be carried away by his bubbling annoyance after reading through Yifan’s message.

 

**_[Just who are you calling a ‘useless bunny’? ….but anyway, thanks for the food. Now, stop disturbing me if you want me to not give you anything bland.]_ **

 

After hitting send, the tired male set his phone beside the bedside alarm clock. He tried not to run his mind on the nickname Yifan had been calling him since then, although he had nothing against bunnies for real. If anything, Junmyeon actually thinks it’s cute if it wasn’t for Yifan’s mocking tone when he says it personally that he can hear it literally the same even in written characters in Yifan’s messages like he just did.

 

 _As clichéd as a poor bunny getting caught and eaten by a beast, huh? Just and will always be a prey. Nothing more,_ Junmyeon thought to himself.

 

That night, Junmyeon compared his initial thoughts to his current situation and couldn’t help but admit that it wasn’t as bad as he projected things would be in his mind. Sure enough his impression about Yifan was badly appalling upon stumbling on that incident of him in his office late in the night with some woman he faintly recognized as a co-worker from another department. It wasn’t supposed to be something to poke his nose into but Junmyeon has this stupid habit of impulsively jumping to decisions especially if it concerns harm to anyone that was within his regular environment, even to strangers like the lady co-worker whom his boss was sucking blood from. Besides, everyone who knows Junmyeon has practically associated his face with the word ‘kind’. It was a strange recollection that Junmyeon prefers not to remember but ends up falling asleep on it.

 

*

 

_If it weren’t for a crucial preparation before a big project launch, Junmyeon wouldn’t have stayed behind in the office proof-checking every bit of detail necessary for the smoothest run possible. Of course he took delight when he was appointed as head in-charge of the whole project so he had kept a positive attitude all throughout._

_After wrapping up on his desk, Junmyeon needed to do an errand and deliver some files which he had forgotten to do earlier to the office a few floors up from his. And so he collected his bag and headed straight to the elevator. Upon the presumption that there was nobody else in the floor he had gotten off to, Junmyeon wasted not one moment and headed to where he was supposed to drop the papers._

_He swung the door open and swore under his breath at the sight of his boss sitting on his chair while lingering his lips on somebody’s forearm, a visible pierced wound welling up with crimson droplets that rolled down the surface and into the floor. Junmyeon was aware that he was exhausted but knew enough that what was in front of him wasn’t something his mind just made up. He recognized the lady who stood beside his boss as a co-worker although from another department._

_Junmyeon could’ve sworn that time held up for him at that very moment, as if in a trance that was snapped the moment the woman dashed out of the room in haste. And what happened next really caught him off guard. Junmyeon turned his heel to follow suit but his wrist was caught. Yifan held him back, his towering figure enough to intimidate Junmyeon on his spot. The taller man shut the door closed and slowly stepped towards the stunned male who was backed into the wall, clearly wanting out of the place as was written on his expression._

_“I’ve seen you before.” started the taller male with a cool smile on his flattering features that Junmyeon only took notice upon close observation._

_“I-I… I didn’t mean to interrupt, sir.” Junmyeon’s words came out in a wispy string._

_“I’m sure you didn’t mean to.” Yifan said understandingly that the shorter male thought was meant to overlook the incident – except it wasn’t. “I hate to break it to you this way but your arrival cut me short of my meal. I’m hoping you could do something about it.”_

_“A-anything. I’ll do anything just please let me go.”_

_“Lend me your neck then.” replied his boss without beating a lash._

_Junmyeon’s eyes widened. “P-please don’t hurt me. Please-“_

_To his surprise, Yifan snorted in what appeared to be amusement. “Seriously, man, you’ve got to calm down. I’m not going to kill you.” And broke into more laughs when he saw how Junmyeon’s face contorted in both confusion and disbelief._

_“Thank you..?” the shorter male managed to utter breathlessly._

_Bringing his composure back, Yifan straightened once again and secured an arm past Junmyeon’s shoulder onto the wall, as if making sure the latter couldn’t escape if he in case tried. “But you know who I am, right?”_

_The amber eyes of his boss that had shot their radiance through Junmyeon’s heart since long before that were reflected on by the fluorescence had specks of crimson on them that Junmyeon thought was only noticeable in a distance as close as how their faces are just a couple of inches away from each other. “Yes.. I do know you, sir.” Junmyeon blurted the truth, partly also in fear of getting kicked out of his job had he told otherwise to this bloodsucker of an employer._

_“And I suppose I have your word in exchange for me not hurting you?”_

_Junmyeon nodded once._

_“So since you scared my meal away, such a pity since her blood tasted good,” Yifan mumbled to himself the last half of his words. “I need your blood. Right now.”_

_“Uh… ye-yes.” was the last thing Junmyeon remembered before Yifan closed in and lingered his lips under the shorter male’s left ear downwards, sending chills down Junmyeon’s spine._

_“What an obedient bunny...”_

_Before he could reply, a sharp piercing on his skin caused Junmyeon to gasp but the pain was then gradually smothered by another sensation that oddly calmed his nerves despite the infliction on him. And he passed out. The next thing he knew was he woke up in an unknown room with cream coloured walls and complementary dark wooden furniture. Yifan entered the room._

_“You blacked out on me last night.” Before Junmyeon could process the situation properly, the stoic taller male flung papers to the bedsheets right next to Junmyeon that he was too disoriented to make sense of with mere scanning. “Bad news for the both of us. The woman who you saw last night filed an abrupt resignation this morning out of ‘fear you’d rat her out in the office’ with what you saw.”_

_“What does it have to do with me though?”_

_Yifan had both of his arms slammed past Junmyeon’s sides in an instant, a demanding glare shooting from his radiant orbs. “She was the last person on my list whom I could feed from. She’s gone. Now where do you think am I going to get a replacement for her in a short matter of time?”_

_“I’m very sorry.”_

_“That won’t simply cut it.”_

_“Then what would?”_

_“Until I find another replacement, you would have to take the place.”_

 

*

 

Junmyeon woke up with an unwanted nostalgia from the dream about the root of his unusual arrangement with Yifan. A lot of things had passed since then and his current disposition about the whole shady ordeal that had made slight progress in his relationship with someone he had long admired was enough for Junmyeon to constantly feel the butterflies in his stomach. Getting comfortable calling each other by names, bickering about trivial things and whatnot were things he never expected could occur between his boss and him. Although he still wasn’t sure if it was right to call their relationship as that of friendship because they never had the chance to talk about anything beyond what he had noted. In more than a couple of months, they were colleagues who got along well at best. Junmyeon decided for his own good not to expect anything more.

 

“Of all things, my stupid brain had to replay that incident.” He shook the thought away in hopes to enjoy his well-deserved weekend relaxation, hopefully, without disruptions of any sort. But his hopes were cut short when his phone rang and certain initials “WYF” flashed on his phone.

 

*

 

“So can you tell me why I needed to bring clothes here?” Junmyeon grumbled as soon as he walked past the door into an unlit living room. “Wait, why are the lights out…? You’re not planning to murder me or anything, are you?”

 

“Murder what– just pipe down, will you? I’m resting.”

 

“Oh, shouldn’t I be, too?” Junmyeon’s tone was filled in every bit with sarcasm because if one of them needs to rest more, then it was Junmyeon himself. Yifan doesn’t sleep anyway.

 

“I’ll have you reminded of our flight tomorrow for the event so it’s easier if you spend the night here. We can drive straight to the airport this way.”

 

“You didn’t mention that one but fine.” Junmyeon meant his blatant grumpiness. “I’ll be in the guestroom then.” and freely proceeded on his own since it had practically been his room for when he stays over after Yifan feeds on him.

 

Junmyeon dropped his stuffed black tote bag on the floor before shimmying out of his coat and finally plopping on the clean sheets of the bed. Only this time did his stomach reminded him that he hasn’t had lunch yet so he changed into comfortable clothes then headed out to the kitchen and helped himself to the fridge. For the past couple of months, coming in and out of this place had become a part of Junmyeon’s routine. Yifan himself said that he’s free to move comfortably around since it’s basically a second home due to his work. He pulled out some frozen meat and started cooking for one. He then brought the food on the living room where he had planned to watch all afternoon since Yifan was staying locked in his own room.

 

“Thought you were going to rest in your room?” Yifan’s voice came out from behind the couch that jolted Junmyeon out and onto the floor.

 

“How many times do I need to tell you not to sneak up on me? I almost jumped out of my skin.”

 

Yifan chuckled around the couch and sank himself on the other end of it. “That reaction of yours never gets old.” said the taller male that earned an eyeroll from the other.

 

“Well?” Junmyeon said in between rolling channel through channel on the wide screen. “Weren’t you going to do so yourself? Rest in your room, I mean.”

 

“I’ll have you know that holing myself up in there isn’t the only way for me to rest.”

 

“Suit yourself then.” Junmyeon hummed. “Oh, I got hungry so…” he shrugged holding the dish he prepared closer to him after settling on a random sci-fi movie.

 

“A tad late if you’re asking for permission. Besides, the other cupboards are stuffed so take whatever you like in there.”

 

“Which made me wonder by the way.”

 

“What did?”

 

“How come your kitchen is always stuffed though you don’t eat all those?”

 

“You’d starve if it wasn’t so.”

 

Junmyeon was caught off guard. “Sure, thanks but isn’t that a lot? Are you, like, giving free food to anyone else in this building?”

 

“No.”

 

“Who would consume all those then??”

 

“I told you, it’s all for you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

There was a momentary pause that was filled with the exploding sound effects from the screen. Junmyeon was totally uncertain how he should take those last bits in their conversation.

 

_For me? What for?_

 

“I’m sorry I don’t understand. And please tell me this hasn’t been deducting from my paycheck.”

 

Yifan exhaled exasperatedly calm. “If I’m feeding on your blood then it’s only necessary for me to take care of you and your body.”

 

 _Right… Fair enough,_ Junmyeon figured inwardly.

 

He hated feeling in denial of letting his hopes run there for a second. Of course this guy was only doing it because he needs to.

 

“So,” Junmyeon munched. “You’re gonna watch with me then?”

 

“I’ve got nothing better to do.”

 

The movie played through as both fell on a comfortable silence. Junmyeon stood up several times to wash the utensils and plates he used, bring snacks and refreshments to the center table, and cook dinner for himself in as early as 6pm to prepare for a movie marathon. Everytime Junmyeon peeked from the kitchen, Yifan had changed the channel into music stations.

 

“Never would have figured you to like genres like rap and pop?” Junmyeon joined Yifan back on the couch.

 

“…yeah, I do.” Yifan turned to his side. “And you? I heard you singing the other day.”

 

A sheepish smile formed on Junmyeon’s lips. “Sorry you had to hear.”

 

“No, no. You have a wonderful voice.”

 

Aside from the compliment, Junmyeon felt his face grow warmer for another reason he didn’t want to acknowledge more than necessary. “Thanks..” was all he could muster to say.

 

For the rest of the night, both males had short conversations from time to time althroughout the successive movies they’ve watched until it got pretty late and Yifan purposely pointed Junmyeon’s excessive yawning.

 

“Go to sleep. We’ve a busy day tomorrow.” Yifan told as he got up and turned off the screen and dimmed the lights.

 

“You sound like a mother.” Chuckling as he followed suit to head into his room, Junmyeon rubbed his drowsy eyes. “Goodnight then.”

 

Junmyeon shut the door behind him as his smile dissolved into a frown, crouching down to hug his knees as he feels his chest throb.

 

“Be still.” He murmured to himself whilst clutching at the fabric on his chest. “Just why did I have to fall for such a person anyway..” he chuckled hollowly.

 

Truthfully, he didn’t expect for a mere crush to develop seriously. From the beginning, it was purely admiration for such a capable man as Wu Yifan as the boss he wanted to work for. But little did he realize that after finding out who Yifan truly was and becoming his blood provider, Junmyeon realized he had chances to see sides of Yifan that he grew fond of. That he was a guy who had corny jokes, likes to dress up, and adorably goofy at times.

 

As the time he spent meeting with Yifan for this work passed by, Junmyeon had collected memorable moments as well, mostly from when Junmyeon stayed over at Yifan’s place. He was reminded of the many times when he would magically wake up in his bed whenever he fell asleep on the couch the night before and Yifan always scolded him like a mother would for staying up late watching tv. And never would he forget the time he collapsed in the office and ended up in a hospital room. Yifan was the first person he saw around that time with a relieved expression on his attractive face. That time Junmyeon also got another scolding for not being careful of his own health, but he was happy for the concern of the person he liked.

 

But among everything, the gentle way Yifan had always treated him was what fuelled his feelings to grow stronger by the day. And before he was fully aware of it himself, Junmyeon’s heart would beat faster than usual whenever Yifan was around.

 

*

 

A few hours after reaching the hotel and resting from the flight, Yifan called Junmyeon over to his room. Junmyeon knocked and the door was opened by Yifan himself. The moment the door clicked shut, Junmyeon found himself cornered on it by a rather non-intimidating but weary looking Yifan.

 

“All that travelling under the sun must have burned you out, huh?”

 

Yifan groaned, closing the distance between the two of them. “I’ve had worse days.” His breath brushed against the fair surface of Junmyeon’s exposed neck that made him shiver a bit.

 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Once Junmyeon gave the cue, the taller male would dive right into it himself, which had been the routine from the very beginning.

 

Yifan sunk his sharp fangs right into the flesh on the nook where Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder met. The pain was searing for the first few seconds and it made Junmyeon gasp several times before. For every little movement Yifan’s lips moved on his skin, Junmyeon feels the hairs on his arms raise. It was sensual but unintentionally so. However, there was only one thing Junmyeon hoped for everytime Yifan sucked his blood: that Yifan wouldn’t notice how his heart increases its rhythm for being so close to him.

 

When Yifan broke off, a few droplets from his lips trickled down to Junmyeon’s forearm which he quickly brought his lips onto and let his tongue swipe across. The piercings on Junmyeon’s skin began to dry quickly but the pain returned and he will have to endure it for a couple of hours until it fully heals back to how it was, only it would appear like a hickey but will also disappear in a day or two.

 

Junmyeon rested on the couch and watched tv for hours after Yifan had fed on him.

But how Yifan has been pacing restlessly back and forth in the veranda bothered Junmyeon considering he has been at it for approximately two hours. Junmyeon got off the couch and slowly to the sliding door, leaving the television running with the late night news.

 

“Say, are you okay?” Junmyeon slid the door closed behind him. “I just noticed you seemed uneasy.”

 

Yifan settled on a spot and rested his palms on the railing. He dipped his head forward and kept silent.

 

“I-if there’s anything I could help with, you can tell me.” He said hesitantly but Junmyeon meant it. If Yifan was troubled with anything, it was an understatement that Junmyeon would want to help however and whenever he could. What wouldn’t he do for the man he loves? Yet Yifan did not even turn to meet his gaze.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Alright.” Junmyeon gave a grin despite how hurt he felt from earning such a terse response. “I’m going to my room. Just knock if you need me then.”

 

As much as Junmyeon wanted to implode from the pain in his chest, he carried on until he reached his bed. Yifan has no other reason to need him or his help if it wasn’t for his blood. He wasn’t even a friend anyway. He had no reason to cry but it still hurt.

 

It slipped his mind that the event was scheduled tomorrow. He couldn’t care less about puffy eyes and cried his heart out until exhaustion lulled him to sleep. He had a vivid dream that night where Yifan was stroking his hair before planting a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead. And it all felt real. Until Yifan whispered “I’m sorry for earlier. I still couldn’t tell you the truth...” and his dream whited out.

 

*

 

It was quarter to eight in the evening and they were both good to go to the hall of the hotel they were staying at, where the said event was going to take place in a few minutes. Junmyeon huffs audibly to calm the tingling on his nerves as he stood in front of a tall mirror in his room. Junmyeon heared knocks on the door so he rushed to get it and was taken aback by the sight of the man before him.

 

Yifan stood waiting in a navy suit accentuated with platinum embroidered details on the hems, underneath was a white shirt with a cerulean tie that all in all gives off this regal vibe. He was practically shining in Junmyeon’s eyes.

 

“Gorgeous.” Yifan mumbled and Junmyeon could have sworn his heart skipped twice in his chest.

 

“Y-you too.” Junmyeon replied with pink-tinged cheeks as he tried not to fidget with the hem of his own crimson suit.

 

Yifan checked his watch. “Let’s go.”

 

*

 

As he sat by himself on a lone table after having several small talks with the others, Junmyeon wondered what Yifan meant when he said accompany. For the entire time the event went on, YIfan had been talking here and there as Junmyeon idled around. As the program was coming to an end, Junmyeon had downed several glasses of various liquors due both to boredom and for drowning his feelings. Although it wasn’t his intention to get drunk in the first place, his vision was spinning by the time Yifan had gotten back to him and helped him walk up to their floor.

 

“Did you really have to drink that much?” Yifan told him as he was supporting half of Junmyeon’s weight up.

 

Junmyeon chuckled though it came out a bit forced. “You have no idea.”

 

Yifan had to search for the card from Junmyeon’s pockets and when he finally found it, fished it right out and unlocked the door. Junmyeon was wobbling his way inside as Yifan dialled room service for something to help Junmyeon sober up. When he was done, he scanned the room but found no sign of the shorter male. Yifan searched inside the bathroom and there he was, Junmyeon was sitting on the shower floor with a conflicted expression on his fair features. Yifan came up beside to collect him out of there.

 

“Junmyeon get up. You can’t shower in that state. Let’s get you sobered up outside.”

 

Junmyeon’s sight was still swimming from the alcohol but his eyes can always recognize Yifan’s features anytime. He grasped Yifan’s hand that was clutching at his wrist and let the other pull him up to his feet.

 

“…don’t get you.”

 

Yifan hear the other mumble. “What?”

 

Junmyeon brought his gaze up to meet Yifan’s. “I said I don’t get you.” His eyes were turning glossy, hurt written all over his face.

 

“Let’s talk when you’re better. Come on, let’s go-”

 

“Why?” Junmyeon’s voice hitched. He knew he had to let this out of his system or else go crazy and let his hopes run high and hurt him. “Don’t you need me just for my blood? Why do you have to be kind to me? Don’t treat me gently either because I don’t know if I can take it any more if I fall harder for you than I already have…”

 

Yifan frowned and Junmyeon felt mad because he kept silent.

 

“I don’t even know why you keep doing things for me like, this,” Junmyeon gestured at his clothes. “Aren’t I just some convenient prey to you?” his voice broke at the end.

 

“Junmyeon, listen.” Yifan pleaded but was cut short.

 

“No, Yifan. This time, I don’t care anymore but you listen to me.” He breathed deeply before continuing. “You were right. I’ll never be more than just a bunny for you to consume. I don’t know why you treat me the way you do but shut me out if I come wanting to get close to you, even just as a friend.”

 

Junmyeon’s sobs were echoing in the corners of the bathroom. Despite sobering through it, he doesn’t intend to stop letting it all out. He thinks there’s no other better time to clear things for the sake of his peace of mind and define the line between him and Yifan.

 

“I guess you treated the people who previously provided you blood this way too, huh?” he let out a hollow laugh. He was startled when Yifan suddenly slammed his arms past his shoulders, backing him into the bathroom wall.

 

With how close Yifan’s face was to his, Junmyeon could clearly see the hurt in the taller male’s crimson-specked amber orbs. He averted his gaze sideways because he couldn’t understand why Yifan was being this way when Junmyeon was supposed to be the one getting hurt.

 

“See? You’re doing it again. I just don’t understand why you look like you’re suffering the same way I am.”

 

“Because I am, Junmyeon.” Yifan said breathlessly. It was enough for Junmyeon to bring his gaze back to him.

 

“Why?”

 

It took a couple of long seconds of Junmyeon trying to search in Yifan’s silent eyes some kind of answer until Yifan suddenly went and kissed him. Everything about the delicate way Yifan melded his lips with Junmyeon’s made the latter feel the strongest burst of emotion he had ever felt in his chest. He had no idea what he’d do about his feelings after everything that happened but his rationality was running away from him.

 

He kissed the taller male back with every bit of passion that had built up in him for Yifan, hoping to exhaust all his feelings at this very moment if this was going to be the end.

 

Then the doorbell rang all of a sudden and both of them broke from each other. Yifan was the first one out of the bathroom to get the door while Junmyeon straightened his clothes and followed suit. Yifan settled the hot beverages he had ordered a while ago onto the center table. After closing the door, his eyes landed on the figure crouching beside the far side of the bed from where he was standing and walked towards it.

 

“You still haven’t answered me.” Junmyeon blankly started the moment Yifan stood opposite of him on the carpet. “Although you actually don’t have to.” He said and stood up. “And if it bothers you, but I’m sure it doesn’t, still I’m apologizing for the things I’ve said-”

 

Junmyeon was cut short when Yifan pulled him into his chest and kissed him again, with much more enthusiasm than before.

 

“No one told you to apologize.” Yifan said lowly as his face frowns once again. “Because I told you, I’ve fallen for you.” He continued before reuniting their lips once again.

Junmyeon broke from the union and, with all the courage he could gather from the deepest nook and cranny of his body, asked Yifan what he wanted to know the most most.

 

“Tell me straight this time. Do you… do you love...me?”

 

“I’d tell you a hundred times over that yes, I’ve long had feelings for you, Junmyeon. You just had no idea. What could I have done if you got scared had I told you the truth?”

 

Honestly, Junmyeon couldn’t believe what he was hearing but Yifan understood how disbelief painted across Junmyeon’s lovely face. “Are you.. are you telling me the truth?”

 

Yifan let his weight sink down the spot beside Junmyeon. “I’ve wanted you all this time, Junmyeon. I adored you the first time you walked into the building and caught my eye. I’ve watched you since then and learned about how you were too kind and hard-working and gentle to everyone. And I realized I wanted to do the same to you but didn’t know how I would tell you all of those. But I swear, I’ve been reflecting on how I backed you into a corner that time you caught me and into providing me with your blood. It’s just that ran out of ideas on how to get close to you. But then you’ve showed me who you truly are. Eventually my admiration for yougot stronger each passing day that right now, all I know is that I love you...” He exhaled deeply and straightened himself up. “I need you more than your blood, Junmyeon. I just could not bring myself to tell you sooner because I know it would break your gentle heart. Again, I’m sorry.”

 

Junmyeon was far too stunned with what the other had just said and remained quiet for a couple of seconds before Yifan spoke sooner.

 

“But right now you need to rest. Let’s continue this tomorrow.” Yifan said before turning on his heel and leaving the room in an instant.

 

It all eventually dawned on Junyeon, that Yifan had just told him he loved him and and he let him go right after. So without further ado, Junmyeon rushed out to the hall. He knocked right at Yifan’s room and when the other opened the door, Junmyeon went straight to claim Yifan’s lips with the latter returning as much passion Junmyeon had put into the kiss he had initiated. Yifan was much too willing to do so anyway and just let himself get strung along with Junmyeon’s whims from that moment on. And as the night went on, Junmyeon had let himself get lost in pleasure with Yifan, not minding what the morning holds for the both of them. All he knew was that Yifan told him he felt the same and it was more than enough for his heart to leap multiple times inside his chest.

 

*

 

Junmyeon awakens from the doorbell. He scans the room and recognizes it as Yifan’s right away. They still have a couple of days left before their flight back home. His recollection of last night was blurry but assures himself he remembers all of it, most especially how Yifan made love to him for hours until he passed out.  And when Yifan stepped into view, Junmyeon’s thoughts had left him right away.

 

“Hey, good morning.”

 

“G-good morning, Yifan.”

 

“I ordered breakfast for you. Oh, I’ll be right back.” said Yifan before disappearing once again. With his reappearance, Yifan has a wooden tray in between his hands, carefully placing it at the foot of the bed when he reached it.

 

Junmyeon could hardly believe what was unfolding before him but he composes himself. “Yifan, can we talk?”

 

Yifan walked around and sunk himself on the bed just beside Junmyeon’s bare figure.

 

“I.. I actually don’t know how to start but-“

 

“-but I love you. Regardless if you’re a bunny or a human, I don’t care. I love you and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

 

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him for a kiss, a chaste one. He hoped it was enough for the words that he couldn’t say out of bliss.

 

“How are you feeling? Your… body, I mean.”

 

“I’m alright.” Junmyeon smiled genuinely.

 

“That’s good to hear.” Yifan felt relieved. “Do you want to eat breakfast now or-“

 

Before Yifan was able to finish his sentence, Junmyeon had pulled him to lie down beside him.

 

“No. I want you.” said Junmyeon which Yifan chuckled at. “But are you sure? I mean, I love you…an awful lot even before and.. Are you sure you feel the same way?”

 

“Yes, aside from the fact that you truly have the prettiest neck I have ever seen.” Yifan straightened the crease on the shorter male’s forehead with a swipe of his finger. “And yes, I do love you MORE than I could ever say, bunny.”

 

Upon hearing Yifan’s words, Junmyeon felt everything was too good to be true and giggled at the nickname he had been called for more than a year by the man that he loves, as if all his doubts went out the window with how everything turned out. Junmyeon couldn’t be more thankful.

 

“I don’t mind spending forever as a bunny if you’d be the one taking care of me.” He giggled into Yifan’s locks.

 

“And to treasure you would bring me the greatest joy in my entire existence, Junmyeon.”


End file.
